


A Target, but Without Danger

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Missing Persons, Nick is messing, Not tagging any more case spoilers, Post-Movie(s), Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the day Bellwether was taken into custody she had sworn to get revenge Judy and Nick for ruining her plans.  Swore up and down she come after them the moment she got out.  And she would ruin them, destroy their lives and careers, and all around cross them off.</p><p>They were empty threats behind bars and handcuffs.  It was easy for Judy to just roll her eyes with Nick about the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Some spoilers related to the story in the summary, but it was the best I could do. 
> 
> Anyway, this is what have been working on the like the past week (as apposed to the other story I should have been working on...) and I'm half way done-ish. I think I only have two or three more chapters, but I'm not exactly sure how I'm gong to break some stuff up. I might possible change the title, I like it, but I'm also not so sure it fits.
> 
> The first chapter is short, but the rest are longer.
> 
> Hopefully I got the characterization right.

It was late when Nick finally headed home for the day.

However it wasn’t  _ that _ late.  

Sure, most reasonable animals had gone home for the night, tucked their little kits into bed, and settled for whatever primetime show was on.  Or at the very least, they were trying to head home as quick as they could.  But it was not late enough for Carrots to be so concerned about him walking to his apartment.  

The fox had waved the bunny off, assuring her worrying was in no case necessary.  Nick has after all walked home countless times before, often times far far later, with no issue.  There was no way this was going to be every difference.

Besides he was pretty sure no one was going to mess with a fox in the dead of night.

So he left her with a carefree wave and headed home.

For the most part the streets were empty.  There were a few animals running about, taking late night runs, or grabbing a late night to eat.

Nick glanced down at his phone with a neutral expression.  Browsing Muzzlebook, Instapaw, and his emails lazily as he strolled down his street.

There was a sound behind him.

As he turned to looked at it, there was a sharp pain in the back of his head.  The world spins dizzyingly as he buckled under a blow.  A bag was shoved over his head, and a vehicle screeched to a halt beside them under the street.  Nick made a blind, dizzy attempt at putting up a struggle, but someone pinned him down.

There was a hiss of tranquilizer gun firing, and Nick feels the bite of a dart in his left leg.

He could feel himself slipping away as whoever had him pick up his limp form.  They tossed him in the back of something, with little care.

_ Damn, maybe Carrots had a point. _


	2. Troubled by the Emptiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the normal length of the following chapters...okay they might be a little longer but not by much.

Judy growled as she crossed her arms and angry tapped her right foot.  

She shoot one last glare to the clock above Clawhausers desk, before glaring at the door again.

Nick was late.

More than his occasional marginal few minutes of tartiness to ‘be cool’.   _ Way _ more than the occasional few.

He had missed roll call by an hour.  Which meant Bogo was going to assign her desk duty if the fox didn’t show up soon.  Judy did not want to be stuck at her desk all day because Nick decided to take his time showing up.  And when he did, she was going to have more than a few stern words with him.

“Maybe he’s sick.”  Clawhauser said gently to her right. 

“Then why hasn’t he called.”  Judy grumbled, glaring harder at the doors like that would make Nick materialize through them faster.  She has already called him ten times within the last thirty minutes with nothing in return. “Or picked up.”  She thumped her foot a little faster.

“Maybe he’s really sick.”  Clawhauser added with a questioning tone and shrug.  “Like, really, really nasty bug that makes reaching for the phone a task.”

Judy considers it for a second.

She hadn’t heard from Nick in two days, which was odd, but not completely.

Bogo had given them an extra day off after closing the case on a string of robberies in the downtown area.  Since they worked so hard as it was.

Judy was pretty sure the first day all the fox did was sleep as much as he could.  That was usually the fox’s goal, when she hadn’t persuaded him into doing something outside.  Or he had decided to lounge about in the sun somewhere.   She wasn’t too surprised to hear nothing from him that day.  Radio silence was not uncommon on days like that.

The second day, she had figured Nick probably had spent time with Finnick.  After all their friendship was far older than Nick and Judy’s.  The two fox probably got up to whatever they got up too, and Judy didn’t want to really know.  She figured Nick would reply to her whenever he got the chance.

Still, there was a feeling she couldn’t shake that something was wrong.  Not since the rabbit had last seen Nick leaving her place two nights before. 

But if he had been sick, that explained some things too.  Perhaps he had been too groggy to get the phone, or even register it, or type a coherent message.

Judy sighed, “Maybe.”

“Not everyone calls in when they’re sick.”  Clawhauser said trying to be reassuring.  It helped...slightly.

“Alright,”  She said dropping her crossed arms.  Her ears drooping slightly at the idea of desk duty.  “I’ll check in on him at lunch.  Bring him some soup and see how he is doing.”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate that.”  Clawhauser smiled down at her.

She left to face the mountain paperwork with a small wave.

* * *

Judy ordered lunch from a cafe near the station.  Getting a decent size order of soup for Nick, just incase the fox hasn’t eaten anything in two whole days, and a small veggie sandwich for herself.

She texted Nick that she was coming with food to check on him.

There is no reply back.

Judy frowned as she stuffed her phone back into her pocket.  A deer behind the counter called her name and scanned the room with a to-go back.  The doe smiled down at her sweetly as she handed the back to Judy, and the usual ‘have a good day, officer’ as Judy left.

Judy delicately placed the food on the floor of the passenger side.  She considered pulling out her phone to call Nick, like a ringing would catch his attention more and he would answer.  However she wasn’t sure she could stand hear Nick’s voice message one more time.  The rabbit decided against it, and started the car.

The drive to Nick’s place wasn’t a terribly long one. 

Nick didn’t live in a terribly popular area of town.  In fact he rather in something that quite the opposite of it.  Once she cleared the bulk of downtown’s traffic, it was easy.  

That, and Judy may have gone a few miles over the speed limit.

She parked the car off to the side of Nick’s apartment building, which looked like it was being held together by glue and sheer stubbornness.

Grabbing the bag of food, she hopped out of the car.

She smiled at the old ram that was always in the mail room/front desk as she walked past.  They didn’t pay her any mind, lazily looking down at something out of Judy’s view.  The rabbit hurried down the main hallway, wrinkling her nose at the musty, stale, damp smell in the air.  She took the creaky staircase that lead down to the basement where Nick’s apartment was. 

Reaching Nick’s door, Judy have it a sturdy knock.  “Nick, it’s me Judy.”  She called through the door.  “I brought some food.”

There was no reply, or any sounds of a movement that Judy could hear.

Judy sighed, and knocked a little louder.

The bagger that lived two doors down come out their apartment.  Judy gave them an apologetic grin.  They spared Judy a quick glance as they locked through door, before trotting up the stairs.

“Nick,” Judy called again through the door.  “I wanted to see if you were feeling okay.  I grabbed to-go from Pan’s cafe.”

Again no answer, and Judy strained her ears for anything.

“Nick?  You hear me?”  The bunny asked one last time.

She heard nothing again.

With a sigh, she grabbed the spare key, Nick had hidden away in a hole in the wall.  She pressed the key into the look, and pushed in slowly.  “Nick,”  She called softly as she cracked the door open.  “I’m coming in.”  Slowly, the rabbit stuck her head in the door.

Nick’s place was dark, save a small window towards the top of the ceiling where light was spilling in.  Judy flicked on the nearest light switch, and turned to close the door behind her.  Glancing around the main room, Judy saw no signs of Nick.  His phone was resting on the small round table he had in his kitchen.

Judy placed the bag of food on the table.  She pressed the home button on Nick’s phone.  The screen came to life with a list of missed calls and text messages on the screen.

“Nick?”  Judy called again as she moved towards his bedroom.  She tapped the door lightly with her knuckle before cracking it open.  “Nick? It’s Judy.”  She continued, listening for a moment, before peeking her head in.  “Are you in here?”  

She glanced around the room, pushing the door open more to enter.  She turned to Nick’s bed, expecting to find the fox curled up there, or buried under a mound of blankets.  The bed was a mess, like Nick hadn’t even bothered to try and make in weeks.  However there was no fox in sight.

Groaning, Judy stepped into the room to make sure Nick wasn’t hiding somewhere, but he was no where.  The apartment was dead silent.

She went back out the main living area, and looked around one last time.  Again nothing.  She huffed as she took a seat at the little table in the kitchen.  She thumped her foot angrily as she fished out her sandwich out of the bag.  Glaring at Nick’s phone on the table she took a bite.

_ Where are you, dumb fox. _

* * *

The thought of looking Finnick occurred to Judy as she finished her sandwich.

After all, Judy had initially thought the two foxes had spent time together the second day.  Perhaps Finnick had dragged Nick somewhere ‘fun’ and time had slipped away.  Or maybe Nick crashed in the fennec fox’s van after a particular late night.  Or knowing the two foxes some, they had a few too many drinks as they reminisced and were lying too hungover somewhere.  It seemed like the next best place to check.

She put this soup in Nick’s fridge that ran way too loud,and when bounding out the door.  After locking the door, and hiding Nick’s spare key again, she raced up the stairs to the car.  

She left just as quickly as she arrived. setting off to find Finnick’s van.

The van in question was not that difficult to find in reality.  It stuck out, with the detailed mural on the side and the engine that kept backfiring.  It was even easier to find when one knew where to look.

The brown van was parked in the shade of one its usual alleyways in the warehouse district.

Judy knocked lightly on the back door, in case the two foxes were indeed hungover.  She could hear someone shifting around in the back of the van.  She knocked a little louder.

“What do you want!?”  Finnick grumbled as he shoved a door open, the bat in his hand resting on his shoulder.  He glanced around for a second before he noticed her.  “Judy!”  He stated cheerily, and his eyes softening just so. 

“Nice to see you too, Finnick.”  Judy giggled out some.

The pale-furred fox placed the bat down, and stepped down onto the bumper of the van.  “What brings you here? And where is your bone-head partner?”

“I’m actually looking for him.”  Judy answered as she swallowed down her rising disappointment.  “He didn’t come into work today, and I just left his apartment.  You haven’t seen him by chance.”

“Not since last week.”  Finnick answered grumpily.

Judy groaned.  “Darn, I was hoping he was here.”  Judy said crossing her arms.  “Or you had at least seen him.”

“Sorry,” 

“It’s fine.  I haven’t checked all Nick’s usual spots yet.”  Judy sighed out.  “Thanks for the help, Finn.”  She turned and left with a small wave.

* * *

All of Nick’s usual places were a bust.  Even the ones Finnick had texted her after she left.

Judy wasn’t exactly surprised by the fact, but it doesn’t help the dread in her stomach.

She knew after leaving Finnick’s van she wasn’t going to find Nick in some random park.  Maybe she had known in the back over her head when she found Nick’s phone on his kitchen table, but ignored it.  Hoped Nick had forgotten in as Finnick snatched him away.  But she knew.

Nick hardly went anywhere without his phone somewhere on him.  Nor was he ever too far away from it.  It was always there.  Forgetting it on his kitchen table was not something Nick would do easily.  

There was still a hope that Nick wandered in while she was out looking.  However, she knew something was wrong.  She wasn’t exactly sure what was wrong yet, but Nick was gone.  As much as she didn’t want to admit it to herself.

Judy pushed through the front doors of the ZPD, an hour and a half over her lunch break.  Her ears hanging low in thought and dread.  

“Oh, Judy!”  Clawhauser called quickly as the rabbit walked by his head.  She turned to him as he handed Francine a clipboard, before turning to her.  “Hey, the chief wants to see you about something important.”  He continued, snatching up a donut from somewhere.  Judy swallowed back a sigh, today of all days.  “Like as soon as possible.  Well you and Wilde, but clearly.”  He guested at the empty space beside Judy where Nick would typically be.  “But, uh, before you go, how was Nick?”

Well there went the hope Nick just wandered in.  

Judy took a breath before answering.  “I don’t know, I couldn’t find him,  _ anywhere _ .”

“Oh…”  The cheetah said quietly, his ears falling down. 

“Exactly.”  Judy said like she could strangle the fox right there.  Because she was more than sure Nick was missing, she had to see Chief Bogo about heaven only knows what and tell him her suspicions of Nick’s missing animal status. She sighed on last time.  “I guess I should see Chief Bogo now.”

“Good luck,” Clawhauser called after her as she left.

Luck wasn’t what she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I nailed the characterization of Clawhauser some, and Bogo in the coming chapters. Uh...I'm not sure when I will update this again (soon I hope) but it will be when ever I finish writing the next chapter I have to write. That's usually how I post these things, I give myself a cushion.


	3. More than Meets the Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it only took a few days. My poor other fics...

Chief Bogo was frowning down at some paper when Judy pushed his door open after knocking.  He had been expecting her, leaving his door open just a crack.  Bogo didn’t immediately look up at her as she entered.  

“You wanted to see me, sir.”  Judy said as she neared the buffalo’s desk.

“Close the door,” Bogo stated, before taking off his glasses and looking up at her.  Judy clicked the door closed softly.  “Officer Hopps, please have a seat.”  He said calmly as he gestured to one of the two chairs in front of his deck.  Judy climbed onto the closest one.  “I was hoping to speak with both Officer Wilde and you, but it is my understanding Wilde is out of the day.” The larger mammal continued, turning his attention to some of the papers and folders on his desk.

Judy flattened her ears more against her head.

“Actually, sir,”  She started, leaning in some to Bogo’s desk. “I believe Nick--Officer Wilde might be missing.”

The water buffalo stopped what he was doing and looked at the rabbit officer blankly.  “Come again.”  He said flatly.

“Officer Wilde is missing,”  Judy stated as a fact, as much as it pained her to do so.  “No one has seen or heard him since two nights ago, and he wasn’t at his place when I checked in at lunch, or any of his other usual spots.  Not to mention I found his phone on his kitchen table.  Nick would hardly goes anywhere without his phone.  And he might be a few minutes late for work sometimes, but he wouldn’t never not show up.”  Judy could feel herself starting to ramble off the facts and reasoning.  “Nor would he just leave everything behind.--”

“Hopps,”  Bogo cut in firmly.  Judy sank back into her seat, and the buffalo let out a breath through his nose.  “You are certain of this?”

“Yes, sir,” Judy answered after a moment.

The chief sighed.  “That was not what I needed to hear today.  Especially--”  He rubbed beneath his horns at what was likely a growing headache.  “Officer Hopps...Judy,”  Bogo started, his switched to familiar more than had her attention.  “The reason I called you to my office was to inform you Bellwether escaped from prison, and we have no idea where she is.”

Judy nodded for second before it registered.  “ _ What! _ ” She blurted out.  “How--when?”

“Three nights ago.”  Bogo stated easily.  “We’re not sure how she managed to escape in complete detail, but we are pretty sure she had outside help.”

“And you’re just telling me about this  _ now! _ ”  Judy raged, scrambling up to stand in her chair.

“No one exactly expected her to be this hard to track down.”  Bogo admitted.  “We were certain we could apprehend her before she was able try anything.”

“Oh my God,  _ Nick. _ ”  Judy released with wide eyes.

Since the day Bellwether was taken into custody she had sworn to get revenge Judy and Nick for ruining her plans.  Swore up and down she come after them the moment she got out.  And she would ruin them, destroy their lives and careers, and all around cross them off.

They were empty threats behind bars and handcuffs.  It was easy for Judy to just roll her eyes with Nick about the whole thing.  

But now...now they were very, very real. 

Suddenly her mind jumped to the worst possible outcomes.

“Now, let’s not jump to conclusions.”  Bogo cut in, he knew exactly where her mind was going.  “Bellwether’s escape could have nothing to do with Officer Wilde’s disappearance.”  Judy could hear in Bogo’s voice even he didn’t completely believe his own statement.  He cleared his throat.  “We’re putting together a task force to find and apprehend Bellwether.  Until then, you will have a protective detail and go no where near this case.”

“No way, I’m going on that task force.”  Judy stated firmly.

Bogo gave her a sharp look, before sighing.

They both knew where the potential argument would end.

* * *

“Afternoon everyone,” Bogo greeted firmly from the front of the room.  “You all know why you are here today on this task force.”

“Sir, yes, sir.”  Everyone chorused. 

The task force was small in comparison to others that shared a similar importance.  There was no more than ten officers present.  The story of Bellwethers escape was kept tightly under wraps, mostly to prevent a possible panic spreading through the city.  So Bogo wanted to keep the task force as small as possible.

“Good,”  Bogo returned flatly.  “Bellwether escape from Zootopolis Maximum Security Prison three nights ago.  The warden estimates the time of her escape to be around 12 am, though it is possible the escaped happen between lights out at 10 pm and 8 am roll call.”  The chief wasted no time rolling into the details.

He covered the possible escape route Bellwether could have taken.  Possible associates who might have assisted her.  Possible whereabouts, as limiting as they may be, it was still a wide spectrum of abandoned buildings.

“Additionally, Officer Nicholas Wilde is currently presumed missing,”  Bogo said with his level firmness.  Everyone seemed to share a glance with each other, before Judy felt some of the gazes fall on her.  “As you know, Officer Wilde, along with Officer Hopps, was a vital part of taking down Bellwether in the Savage Mammal case last year.”

Everyone in the room could understand what he was getting to.  Judy cringed a little on the inside that Bogo doesn’t lay out the possibly it might not being connected.  Even though she knew that was not likely the case like everyone else in the room.

“Officers Mchorn, Howelstein, and Fangmeyer, the three of you will head to the prison and narrow down what happen.”  Bogo called.  “Tuskerson, Hoovesman, you will be narrowing down possible associates.  Delgato, Clawerton, and Meltorro, you three will work on finding Bellwether’s current location.  Hopps and Trunkberg will go through the traffic footage for evidence on Officer Wilde’s disappearance.  Dismissed.”

Everyone rose from their seats loudly, shuffling towards the door.  A few chattered among themselves, mostly discussing who would drive, or minor whispers about the case.

“Sir!”  Judy said hopping down from the chair.  “Surely there is something more I could be doing then reviewing traffic footage.”

“Just because you’re on the task force, Hopps.”  Bogo pointed out smartly, “does not mean I have to send you out.”

Judy growled in reply.

* * *

Francine is mercily patient.   Her soul was no doubt blessed for that.

The female elephant had politely listened to Judy’s half rant about how she would no doubt be useful doing anything else.  She half agreed with Judy, half pointing out why the might not be such a great idea.  The last place Judy needed to be was out in the field were Bellwether could get to her.  In the station, there were way more obstacles.

She easily turned Judy’s focus to finding Nick.  Tried to narrow down a time window Nick might had disappeared in, however that wasn’t going to work.  No one seeing or hearing from the fox did not make it easy.   As far as they were concerned Judy was the last one to see Nick after he left her apartment two nights ago after take out.   

They start with cameras by Judy’s apartment around the time of 9:30.  

Both the bunny and elephant officer sat boredly as they fast forwarded through a few hours of footage for any signs of Nick.

Francine sighed after the first hour and half.  “How you holding up, Hopps?”  The elephant asked gently.  Judy blinked up at the larger female.  “I mean, if the criminal that made my career got out, and my partner was missing, I would be a complete mess.”  Francine said gesturing with her trunk.  “You’re so...composed.”

It sounded like a compliment, a real testament to Judy’s personality under the weight of everything.  But it also sounded like an ‘It’s okay to just have a breakdown right here, right now.’ 

For a second, Judy considered taking Francine’s friendly shoulder to cry on.  But she doesn’t in the end, because the idea felt like a flood gate.

“I am a mess.”  Judy admitted after a moment.  

She felt a whole mix of emotions.  Anger at Bogo for not telling her about Bellwether’s escape the moment he knew.  Worry and fear for whatever happened to Nick.  Anger at herself for not insisting he stay the night at her place more.  Helpless for not knowing how to find Nick.  Annoyed with the idea that Bellwether got out of prison. Dread that Bellwether already had her partner.  Worried for her own well being.  Everything was competing to be at the top, she wasn’t sure what to feel.

“There is...a lot of emotions happening at once.”  Judy shrugged out.  “This,”  she added motioning to the screens in front of them, “helps keep me distracted from them and focused on the goal.”

Francine nodded with a small hum.

A silence settled between them.

“Nick would be a complete mess.” Francine added lightly.

“He would be, wouldn’t he?”  Judy agreed with a giggle.

“If the Santoroo case is any example.”  Francine pointed out.

The both laughed as they remembered the incident.  While investigating a series of robberies, Judy and Nick had gotten separated due to a hidden door.  Nick had just about flipped out until the ZPD was happen to get Judy out.  No one was going to give him any crap for it, but he couldn’t act like it was of no bother to him  when it was all said and done.

Their laughter died down as the serious of the situation swooped in again. Judy sighed and looked down at the desk, her ears hanging low.

“Oh look!”  Francine perked up suddenly.  She pointed at the screen with her trunk.  “There!”

On screen was a fox walking along on the sidewalk.  More specifically, a red fox in a police uniform.  Even more specifically, Nick heading in the direction of his place.

Judy let out a hopeful gasp as she walked Nick walk out of few of the camera.  She hurriedly hit the necessary keys to pull up the next camera.  A few seconds later Nick came into view again, still casually walking down the sidewalk, phone in hand.  

Carefully the two female officers followed Nick’s path to the best of their abilities.  Not every street had cameras, or fully functioning ones.  But Judy knew Nick’s path home well enough home to figure out the missing parts. 

Nick was two thirds of the way to his place when someone jumped him as he started to exit the screen.  Judy gasped, quickly switching to the next camera.  But it was too far out of view of whatever was happening.  She helplessly switched between the two, before Francine made a split screen of the two feeds.  

A van pulled up out of nowhere, stopping just beside whatever was happening.  The struggle end just as quickly as it started after that.  Nick seemed to go limp, and whoever attacked him tossed him in the back of the van and it took off.

Francine hurriedly took her own keyboard.  She followed the van for a decent amount of time.  The elephant let out a loud frustrated groan once the van had alluded her for good.  Judy tried to think of other streets or alley ways for the van to use to get away, but she didn’t know them as well as Nick.  Francine easily switched back to previous videos of the van.

Judy is hit with the realization that there is nothing to help them.

The van didn’t have plates.  There was nothing on the sides, no company name, or van mural to go off of.  It was just a generic dark van.  And it was too dark to see who the driver was, or anyone else in the van.  No leads.

“Oh Judy,”  Francine said with a long sigh.  “I’m sorry...there’s nothing.”

“Tech might be able to help.” Judy said optimistically, burning the footage to a flash drive.  She refused to give up the home that could find something yet.  “They could brighten and clear up the footage...maybe.”

Francine just nodded in solemnly.

Delgato suddenly came charging through the door.  “We got a lead on Bellwether’s location.”  

* * *

The lead was an old storage warehouse for a business that had long since gone extinct, in a particular abandoned part of downtown.  No one ever bothered to go in there, even the shader types.  The company had nothing worth stealing in there, so the criminals in the area never really tried or wanted to try.  The city had seized the property years ago, yet done nothing with it yet.  Everything just sat there collecting dust and rust.

More than ideal for an escaped prisoner to hide out.

Within the last three days there had been movement, chatter, and figures of a ram or sheep's persuasion had been seen wandering the grounds.  A dark van seen leaving from time to time.  It fit a description.

At the moment that was all they had.

The task force was mobile in thirty minutes.

Bogo gave a debriefing in the back of the tactical vehicle, as everyone checked and double checked their gear.  Everyone was to proceed with caution, Bellwether could be armed and dangerous, and she might have Nick with her.  Bogo wanted nothing more than for the takedown to go smoothly and quietly.  Everyone more than understood 

The van pulled up just out of view from the old warehouse.  Everyone filed out in a tense but orderly fashion

Judy fell in step just behind Bogo.  She didn’t doubt for a second he would have preferred her towards the back of the group, or in the middle where she was surrounded by the team.  However, the water buffalo didn’t even seem to acknowledge her at his side when he turned back to motion the two pairs of officers to cover additional exits.  Then he motioned team forward.

Quietly, they made their way inside.  Tranquilizer guns at the ready as they weaved through old dusty crates, and large warehouse shelving.  They all kept close, splitting off into smaller groups of two or three to clear an aisle or row.

Half way through clearing the warehouse, they stumble across in area where someone, or a few someones had been using as living space.  A kettle was resting on a small crate that was serving as a table with a few overturned paper cups.  Judy reached out to judge the warmth of the kettle, finding it lukewarm to the touch.  She frowned and such her head at Bogo.

Whoever had been here had left some time ago.

Bogo gave her a quick nod, before motioning to Delgato and Mchorn to clear the rest of the warehouse.  The two officers hurried off to clear the remainder of the building just in case.  Bogo sighed and holstered his weapon, and everyone dropped their stances.  

“We missed them by a few hours.”  Judy hissed as she holstered her gun as well.  She turned to glare at the kettle and discarded cups.

No one said anything to her in reply. They all seemed to simply turn and examine what was around them.  Searching for any evidence or sign Bellwether was here.  At least then maybe their mission wouldn’t be a complete waste.   Bogo simply give her shoulder a pat, as he passed by. 

Judy sighed to herself.

Then she heard something.  A swish of fur against something metal.  Her ears twitched in the direction of the sound.  However she didn’t see anything, and figured it to be some old cloth in the wind.

Then there was a whisper of a growl in the same direction.  

Judy turned sharply to the sound. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see one of Howlstein’s ears catch the sound too, and turn to it.  But didn’t hold his attention for long. Judy was about to follow the wolf’s example, when she saw it.

The blur of blue and red dash out of the shadows.

“Hoovesman!”  She called loudly in warning, and the blur leaped forward at the bull. 

The officer barely dodge out of the way.  The figure scrapped harmless along his thick horns as he neared the ground.  It landed in the middle of the group of officers on all fours, body low to the ground, and let out a particularly loud animalic growl. 

Judy felt her eyes widen at the sight.

“Nick…” She breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about how many characterization is for Bogo and such. I made up ZPD members cause I remember so few of names form Bogo's rapid fire assignment. Yup...


	4. There’s a Dark Cloud Right Overhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished writing this today, so there should be an update tomorrow and possibly the day after that. I'm not sure how I want to post all of them, or one for each day (possibly two on Friday cause the last chapter is short)
> 
> I don't know. Either way I should probably write another chapter for my other chapter fic before starting something new...again.

Nick’s tail flicked slightly as he continued to growl at Hoovesman and the other officers near him.  The hairs on his tail stood more on end, and he crouched just so as if to make himself a appear larger.  His teeth completely bared.  His ears folded tightly against his skull.  The fox opened his mouth and let out a series of clicking sounds at the officers when one of them moved ever so slightly.

Everyone stood still, staring at the fox officer on the all fours in complete silent.

Judy was completely frozen as she looked at her partner.

Her savage partner.

Nick was still in his police uniform, however it was in complete shambles.  It was torn and ripped in various places, frying apart in others.  His utility belt was gone from around his waist.

The fox took a few careful steps backwards, growling at he did so, keeping his body tight and tense.  The sight of more officers seemed startle him.  He let out a yelp of sorts, before whipping around to look behind him.  His body tensed more at the sight of all of them.  His ears almost seemed to flatten more against his head.  

He opened his mouth to let out a high scream at the officers behind him.

Judy felt her blood run cold at the sound, an instinct in the back of her mind flaring up.  

_ Danger.  Fox.  Hide! _

She watched as Nick stepped in circles.  Like he was searching for a way out.  Four limbs moving skillfully and naturally beneath him as he moved.  He growls and made threatening clicking sounds at everyone surrounding him.

Then he stopped.

Nick’s straightened himself up on all fours.  He stopped growling and dropped his snarl.  His ears stood at attention.  His tail stopped all movement.  His gaze fell on Judy.

_ Danger.  Fox.  Hide! _

In one quick fluid motion, the fox charged her.

For a split second, Judy was frozen with fear.  Fear of the fox charging at her.  Fear of what it was going to do to her.  Fear of Nick. 

At the last second the rabbit officer dove out of the way of Nick’s pounce.

The fox slide in his miss.  Trying to change direction mid-air and follow after Judy.  His claws clammered against the floor, as he compensated to follow after Judy.  

Judy rolled onto her back to look at Nick.  He had dropped low again, taking slow and careful steps.  Like the night at the history museum, when he stalked her through the fake grass of the sunken exhibit.  Only there was a completely different look in his eyes.  It wasn’t the acting dark look in his eyes, the one where he still recognized her.  

No,  Nick’s green eyes only saw her as food.

She gulped as she watched Nick grow closer.  His shoulder blades visibly moving on his back with each step.

Bogo suddenly stepped in front of Judy.

Nick scrambled back a few steps, letting out a long series of clicking sounds at the buffalo.  Bogo fired a tranquilizer dart in at the fox, but Nick darted out of the way before it could him.

Everyone sprang into action at that.  

Francine stepped in the way of Nick as he attempted to make another run at Judy.  Nick’s claws scraped quickly along the floor, as he hurriedly ducked out of the way of the giant female elephant. 

Tranquilizer guns sounded through the air, along with the curses of officers and proceeded to skillfull dodge fire.  Occasionally Nick would let out a fox scream, sound, or growl.

Howlstien helped Judy to her feet.  He asked quickly if she was okay. She nodded at him quickly, pulling her gun out of her holster.  She joined her teammates as they tried to catch Nick as he weaved through their fire.

Nick hopped through an opening on the storage shelf, disappearing to the other side, as three darts stuck thicky in the wood of a crate.  Judy followed after, without too much thought, other than she was the only other one there to fit through the hole and follow Nick.

“Hopps!”  Bogo called sharply as she landed on the other side.

“It’s fine sir.”  Judy called easily.  She would surely hear Nick before he would manage to get to her.  She looked up to see Nick’s tail disappear behind the end of a shelving unit.  “I’m in pursuit.”

Judy took off after that.  She could half hear Bogo order Meltorro and Francine to go around and follow her.  Judy hurried to the end of the shelf, held her gun at the ready, before jumping into the other aisle.

Nick was a few yards ahead of her.  He looked back at her, ears standing at attention again.  Judy tightened her grip on her gun, afraid Nick might turn around and attack her.  Only he did just the opposite.  He hurried away from her, in an almost scared fashion.  Judy followed after him.

Judy chased the fox through the warehouse, until they reach a wall.

Nick jumped up onto a crate with ease. He climbed one more to each an old broken window, the sun pouring in from the day.  He stopped for a second, turning back to her one last time, ears alert, but no sense of recognition anywhere in his eyes.

It was the perfect opportunity to hit him with a dart, and bring him in.  Get him the antidote to Bellwether’s night howlers and catch her together.  But she held her gun and took aim at the fox, her partner.  She couldn’t shoot.  No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t bring herself to fire.

That was when she saw something around his neck.

It was a dark band.  She had thought it might be his uniform tie, but it wasn’t.  It was too thick, and there was something bulky on the one side.

Suddenly Nick cringed, and let out a pained whine.  His ears flattened before he jumped through the opening in the window.

A dart flew out behind him, flying through the hairs of his tail.  

“Judy!”  Francine called behind her.  “Are you okay?”

Judy turned at the sound of her name, finding Meltorro dropping his stance with a frown on his snout.  Francine coming to a gentle spot behind him.

“Yeah, fine.”  Judy answered sourly, shoving her gun in it’s holster. 

* * *

Chief Bogo sent Judy back to the station with McHorn and Francine as forensic arrived on the scene.  Telling her they had enough eyes on the scene looking for clues and evidence, and she wasn’t going to find something everyone was going to miss.  The forensic team would be extremely thorough.  

And they had a pair of officers looking for her partner.

Nick had completely disappeared as quickly has he had appeared in the warehouse.  After jumping out the window, Nick had raced past Clawerson, catching the tiger officer by surprise.  However the fox slipped away before the tiger could do much of anything.

Judy knew it was all just code for him wanting her safely in the station with an army of cops around her.  She could fight it till she was blue in the face, and just simply waste time.  Bogo wasn’t going to budge much anyway, now that it was more than clear that Bellwether had Nick.

So Judy went back to the station.  She pouted silently in the back of McHorn’s squad car, but she went.

When they got to the station, Francine walked bristly to her desk to call the local hospitals.  Seeing if they were in supply of the night howler antidote, and to make more in preparation.  Preparation in case Bellwether started targeting random predator citizens and causing panic again.  Judy heard the elephant talking about with the rhino and fleshing out the details of a cover story for the time being.

Mchorn lazily waved at Clawhauser, who waved enthusiastically at their return, but made no attempt to question what they did.  Judy only spared a weak hearted wave as Mchorn lead her to the break room.  She took a seat at one of the large tables, and he poured her a coffee.

Delicately he placed in front of her, all made up it seemed.  Judy took a sip, it wasn’t exactly to her liking, only Nick knew how to do that without really asking, but it was close enough.   She gave him a small thank you as he sat down in a chair beside with his own cup of coffee.  Mchorn grunted in reply, but didn’t say anything in return. 

They sat in sort of silence for a moment.  Like the larger rhino knew Judy wanted company, but she didn’t want chatter.  Something Judy was thankful for.  Her mind was spinning.

All she could think about was Nick.  

Savage Nick.  Looking at her and only seeing food.  Looking up at everyone else and scrambling about in fear.

The thing around his neck.

She pulled out her pad of paper she used to jot down notes and short hand witness statements for future reference.  She clicked her carrot pen a few times, before sketching, or rather attempting to sketch the thing she saw on Nick’s neck.

Judy had never been artistic, or in any way shape or form good at art.  Her drawings were ragged lines, and squibbly squares.  It didn’t look like anything that would be of useful help in the future.  But she keeps going at it.

At some point Mchorn left her sitting at the table, and her coffee went cold.  But that didn’t stop her one bit.

“Hey, what you drawing?”  Clawhauser’s voice asked behind her.

Judy jumped and turned to find the cheetah blinking curiously over her shoulder.  “Oh, just something I saw on N--” She started before stopping, unsure of Clawhauster’s knowledge of the situation.  The cheetah could actually be tight lipped about things when he needed to be.  “A suspect's neck..”  Judy swallowed.  “What are you doing here?”

“Coffee break,”  Clawhauser answered quickly.  He hurriedly dropped into the chair next her, coffee suddenly seeming like the last thing on his mind.  

He snatched up Judy’s pad, examining the drawing’s carefully.  

“They’re not very good.”  Judy felt the need to throw in.  “I’m not very good at drawing.”

“This was on someone’s neck!”  Clawhauser gasped astonished.  He pushed his large coffee thermos on the table.  He made a motion with his hand for Judy to hand him her pen.  Judy did so slowly, and the cheetah snatched it up quickly.  He flipped her book to a clean page.  “Alright describe it to me.”

Judy blinked at the other.

“Little secret, I’m kind of  _ really _ good at this.”  He said with a over dramatic eye roll, sounding completely proud of himself.  “So, describe it to me, and I’ll draw it way better than you.”

Judy fumbled for a second, before tentatively giving Clawhauser the description of the object. 

Clawhauser was good.  Not just at milking every detail he could from her, by getting her input or having her close her eyes and just remember.  But he was good at drawing it too.  Though to anything would have been better than what she was doing.  He even did his best at shading before he presented to her.

“Like this?”  He said gleefully.

“Yeah, just about.”  Judy nodded in returned as she snatched the pad up to look at the picture.  “How did you do that?”

“I took a class once.  I’m not as good as Sheila in forensics, she’s amazing, but it’s like her job.”  Clawhauser stated as he rose from his seat.  He grabbed his thermos and headed for the coffee machine.  “But you know what it reminds me off?”

“What?”  Judy ask, half turning to the cheetah.

“This weird collar thing Bellwether had planned to push into legislator while she was in power.”  Clawhauser said.  He dumped way too much sugar into his coffee in the process.  “They were like these creepy shock collar things she was going to issue predators wear.  As like a ‘precaution’,”  Clawhauser said with air quotes, “just...ugh.  Scary.  Anyway, it looks like some of the designs I saw when I had to go through all of her files for court.”

Judy turn her attention back to the pad of paper.  Remember Nick’s sudden cringe at something, and his pained whine before jumping out the window, something clicked.

“Oh Nick.”  Judy breathed to herself.

* * *

The crime scene investigation team was more than through in their collection of evidence in the warehouse.  They had just about collected every little thing they found, and dusted every surface.  But the evidence didn’t tell the police anything they hadn’t already figured out or expected to find out.

Bellwether’s DNA matching some samples from the scene was not a surprise.  Neither where the few other unidentified wool samples from the scene.  Some dirt of similar make up from near the prison was to expected.  They already knew Nick had been there.  And it wasn’t too far of a stretch to assume he scratched someone in his...savage state.

But there was no foreign soil samples or clues to tell them where Bellwether might have gone.

Judy knew, she had gone over the evidence five times, just incase she she missed something.  She was being thoroughly thorough that she was thorough, as Nick would say as he would sit there bored beside her.  But he wasn’t there so she kept looking over the evidence.

She had keep looking.  She had to find something they could help her find Nick, so he could sit there bored and tell her to stop being so thoroughly thorough like he always did.

Everything was all starting to blur together.

“Go home Hopps,”  Bogo’s voice made her jump slightly.

Judy sighed in reply.  She ran her paws over her head and smoothed her ears down her neck.  “I will, once I find something useful.”

“No, now.”  The chief said caring firmness.  “If there was something there you would have already found it.”  Judy turned to object, because a few more minutes were not going to hurt her eyes.  “Go home, and come back in the morning well rested.  We’re telling the public tomorrow about Bellwether’s escape.”  

“Because of Nick?”  She asked without much thought.  

The officers sent out to look for him had found nothing.  And listening in on dispatch, there were no calls about a rapid or savage fox terrorizing anyone.  Nick had just up and vanished.

“Because of Bellwether.”  Bogo corrected easily.  “Now, go home, Meltorro will take you to you apartment.”

“Chief, that’s not necessary,”  Judy started.  She knew Meltorro taking her home was a nicer way of telling her the other large buffalo would serving as a protective detail.  The last thing need was a giant buffalo standing outside her door watching all her neighbors.  “I’ll be fine on my own.”

“Fine.”  The water buffalo huffed.  “Put I’m making sure you go home.”

Judy supposed that was the best she was going to get.  So she agreed at let her boss drive her to her apartment, and clear it, before leaving.

She collapses on her bed after barely managing to change, suddenly feeling more exhausted and sore than she realized. However she didn’t fall asleep.

She couldn’t fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update tomorrow for sure. Not sure, when but it's happening. I watched so many fox videos to try and get how Nick would act (and I remember reading somewhere that urban 'city' fox are actually more timid and scare easy than a country fox so).


	5. Kickin' Down Doors and Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might post another chapter of this tonight...just because I have like nothing better to do (that I if I get done posting this, then I won't worry and I can work on my other fic so I can possibly have a chapter for that this weekend.)

Judy was exhausted.

Physically and mentally.

She could hardly manage to sleep at night, to many things kept her up.  Her worry for Nick, his whereabouts, and...condition, had her staring up at the ceiling and crinkling wallpaper.  She watched the light from the hallway under her door out of fear Bellwether might get bold and come directly at her.  She rest her gun and flashlight in easy reach on her window sill.  Chief Bogo asked her every morning if she slept, and she never answered because she knew he would know the answer no matter what she told him.

During the day she was too busy trying to track down Bellwether

She was tired to politely telling reporters ‘no comment’ when the shoved a microphone or voice recorder in her face.  Tired of her coworkers acting like she might lose it if they say something in just the wrong way.  Tired of putting on a brave face for her parents whenever they call.  Tired of shoving everything down, because she didn’t want to have a break down, even though everyone has made it clear it was more than okay.

And she was tired of not finding anything.

Two whole days had passed since the incident at the warehouse, and there was still nothing.  No new leads.  No new evidence.  No new anything.

Even with a majority of the police force working the case.

At least the city was holding together.

The city had hardly fallen into the panic everyone thought it might at the news.  There was backlash here and there, after all the wound was still fresh on everyone’s mind.  Minor panics that were easily soothed by the precautions everyone was taking.  There was far more solidarity in the city then before.

But that wasn’t going to help catch Bellwether in the end.

Judy suppressed a yawn and sighed at the thought.

Rubbing her face some, she groaned down at the crime scene photos, forensic reports, and police reports she had scattered on her desk.  She had long since given up on sleep for the night.  Figured the only thing that could ease her mind was trying to work.

She had lost count of the number of time she had stared down at the evidence and gone over every last detail.  Judy was quite sure she had at least three quarters of the files memorized.  Yet she kept looking at them in hope something might just jump out for once.

Nothing does, but she figured it was better than staring at the light under her door.

With another sigh she fell back against her chair and started up the ceiling.  

Her mind wandered as she blinked up at the peeling paint.  Thinking of the questions she hardly knew the answers too.

Like, how easily Nick disappeared without a trace.  Or rather how he hadn’t turned up in some random part of town, accidently terrorizing someone.  Surely someone would have stumbled upon him by now.  Granted Nick didn’t seem to want to mess with mammals twice his size, he was still growling and making an assortment of threatening fox sounds.

Unless, Bellwether had caught the fox again and held him captive.

Judy suddenly sat up a bit at a sudden thought of the collar around Nick’s neck.  She turned sharply to the sketch Clawhauser had done for her.  She had scribbled down shock collar underneath it after the cheetah had left her.

_ What if… _

Judy felt sick to her stomach at the thought Bellwether using the collar to control Nick in someway.  

She shook her head, banishing the thought away.  Focusing on where where Bellwether would keep a savage fox where no one would bother her.  

Abandoned buildings where the first thing that came to mind.  It was far too obvious.  Bellwether was far too smart for obvious.  If anything, the whole scene in the warehouse was to show off she had made Nick savage.  Drive the fact right into Judy’s heart.

Not to mention, the whole thing was too personal for obvious too.  In all the time, Bellwether had been out of prison.  Nick was the only predator that had become savage.

Judy turned her thoughts to places she would use to if she was Bellwether.  She had more than a few ideas.  None of them were exactly places for hiding.  

But it was a start.  Judy pulled out her laptop, and hurriedly opened up Zoogle. She started searching.

Suddenly, Judy felt the need for a change of scenery.

She glanced at her alarm clock which read, 3:25 am.

Judy bolted to her window, to find no cop car waiting outside or passing by.  Her morning ride hadn’t arrived yet, and for that she was thankful.  She had noticed they arrived earlier and earlier in the morning.

Grinning to herself, she changed into her running clothes, and grabbed a hoodie from her closet.  She slide her holster onto her waist line, and stuffed her phone in a pocket, before hurrying out the door.

She flipped her hood up as she existed her building, and took off running.

* * *

It was all a very being hunch.

Judy had no real proof or evidence for anything.  Just the hope that she managed to figured out the right train of thought.   Not to mention there was no back up.  In fact no one even knew she was there.  But Judy would deal with Bogo’s scolding lecture about how dumb and danger her stunt was later.

But it’s still the biggest lead she’s gotten on the whole case.

The National History Museum had a storage facility on the outskirts of downtown along the border of Sahara Square.  It was used to hold old exhibits and artifacts that were no longer on display.  No one really used it or bothered it.

The museum's building was run by Harrison Ovis, yet donated to the museum by a shell company of a shell company of a shell company.  There wasn’t a doubt in Judy’s mind that if with the right amount of digging and forensic accounting the warehouse would lead back to Harrison Ovis.  Ovis had lots of family money, and a love for history, and worked as the director of historical preservation.  For the most part he was the only one in and out of the building.  

Judy remembered his name coming up in Bellwether’s criminal investigation when the police were doing their best take down hidden associates.  There had never been evidence to link the two, just similar bigot opinions on some things.

Of course, now it just seemed so clear.

The facility was rather large, yet not unlike any other warehouse anywhere else in the city. 

With a breath to collect herself, Judy hurriedly burrowed under the wire fence.  She raced across the cement to a nearby wall, ducking out of the way of a sweeping light.  She didn’t exactly have a warrant or any true reasonable cause for being there, she was totally breaking and entering.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she was sure Nick would smile at the fact.

As quietly and sneakily as she could manage, Judy made her way to a nearby door.  Judy reached up to test if the door was locked.  The knob hardly budged in any direction.  Judy whispered a curse, as she pulled back, looking around for another way in.

To her luck, there was another door near by.  A vertical door in a nearby delivery area was left open a crack.  It was only wide enough for her to fit her paw through.  However it was wide enough for her to see no one was standing around on watch inside.  Judy reached around for the chain to open the door.  Opening it just enough for her to wiggle under the door and put it back in place, before ducking into for cover.

She waited a few minutes, in case anyone came to inspect any of the sound she had made.  Not a single soul came to see.  Judy doesn’t take it as a complete victory, she still wasn’t sure if anyone was even there.

Carefully, she made her way out of her hiding spot, and hurried through the aisles of dusty old crates and artifacts.

The warehouse was rather dark for the most part.  Only lit dimly by the occasional few emergency fluorescent lights that were always on.  There is just enough light for Judy to mostly see her surroundings.   She keep her ears attention, listening to the sounds around her.  The aisles were more than an ideal spot for someone to sneak up on her.  

She didn’t hear much of anything.  The warehouse was, for the most part, quiet.  As it probably should be for around four in the morning or so.  Aside from the occasion water hitting the floor an aisle over, a bug whizzing about or a creak here and there, there wasn’t much. She pushed through, not wanted to give up till she had searched all of the warehouse.

Judy heard the faint sound of muffled chatter, hooves on concrete, and the ting of metal, half way through the warehouse.

One of her ears turned sharply to the sounds.   A surge of hope went through Judy.  She had been right.  She strained her ears to hear something clearly, but it was too far away.

The sound was coming from the back of the warehouse.  Judy peaked around the edge of an aisle shelf, and up at the ceiling.  More lights were on in that section of the warehouse.  Safe bet whoever was making the sounds was located there.

Judy took a deep breath to momentarily calm herself.  The last thing she wanted was her excitement to get the better of her, or get over zealous just to find out it was a night shift staff lounging around.  After a moment, the rabbit officer hurried off in the direction of the sounds.  

She carefully made her way through the aisles.  Hurrying in and out of lit areas, and open spaces where someone might easily spot her.  An ear glued to the direction of the sounds.

Judy could make out bits and pieces of the conversation the voices were having.  The voices spoke in relatively hushed tones, carefully trying to not raise their voices.  They stumbled over words too.  But from what Judy could make out, it wasn’t good.  Something about the police, and towns.  

Judy was about five aisles away from them when she heard it.

“Do you not think I have a plan, Ovis!”  Bellwether’s voice snapped through the air.

Judy froze at the sound.  

She felt her nose twitch slightly, and she cursed herself for being scared of the sheep.  She had taken her down once before, she could do it again.  But Bellwether’s threats and vows to get revenge echoed in the back of her head, and it was real.

Judy sucked in a breath to calm herself as she reach to unholster her gun.  It settled her more than she could imagine.  

Carefully she pushed forward.  Closing the distance between the conversation and herself.  Judy ducked through spaces between wooden crates and artifacts.

“Do you not think I have thought about ruining that little bunny officer and her fox every moment of I was in that jail cell they put me in.”  Bellwether continued, in her cold cheering way.  “I’ve thought every little detail.”

Judy took cover in the shadow of a shelf, positioning herself between an old vase and a collection of stuffed mannequin busts.  She peeked out from behind a crate that smelled strongly of straw and dust.  Her ears laying flat against the bottom of the shelf above.

“Probably some you never even though of.”  Bellwether snapped cruely at a ram, who cringed at the tone.

Bellwether was pacing in front of two figures, continuing her berating of the two.  A ram dressed in slacks, collared shirt, and tie, and a slightly larger sheep beside him.  They looked at each other sheepily, seeming to dare the other to say something.   Bellwether wasn’t dressed in her orange prison suit, no doubt she ditched that the moment she got out.  But her outfit was far from anything she wore as Assistant Mayor/Mayor.

The three were in a large opening, lined by warehouse shelves on all sides.  A few chairs and a table were a few yards away from them.  A metal staircase led up to a closed in second story, no doubt the office or cooled space.  

Across the space was a square cage.  It couldn’t be longer than five feet on each side.  Something with red fur was curled up inside.

_ Nick _ .

Judy quickly navigated out of her spot for a closer look at her partner, shoving her gun back in it’s holster.  The fox was curled up tightly in the far right corner of the cage.  Just about as far away from the sheep as he could get.  He watched her lazily, letting out a whisper of a whine every so often.  It’s beyond Bellwether’s hearing range.

Judy felt her heart break at the sight.

“I am not leaving here until I have ruined Officer Hopps and Wilde.”  Bellwether said firmly, making a large gesture to point at Nick in the cage.  

Nick snarled at her movement.

Bellwether hardly seemed to take any notice.  “So, if you would so kindly make yourselves useful, and find a way to get me Judy Hopps, the less I will have to wait for that darn bunny to find me.”  The ram and the larger sheep glanced at each other for a moment.  “Now!”

The two scrambled into actions, with awkward ‘yes madam’s and hurried off the metal stairs.  Their hooves clicking loudly against the metal.   The female sheep watched them as they darted into the closed in office space, crossing her arms and tapping her foot lightly.

Judy suddenly felt her phone buzz in the pocket of her hoodie.  She sucked in a breath at the feeling, at least she had remembered to put it on vibrate this time.  It was likely morning ride calling to ask where she was, or what was taking her so long.  That or Bogo calling her to demand to know where she was.

Nick’s ears picked up the sound, instantly rotating to attention at the sound.  He rose from his spot.  Green eyes glaring in Judy’s direction.  He growled sharply in return to the sound.  Bellwether turned at the sound of his growl, then in the direction of his gaze.  Judy quickly ducked out of sight, in case the escaped sheep saw her.

“Stupid fox.”  Bellwether snapped annoyed at the caged fox.  She took a few steps towards the cage.  

Nick sprang back against the bars of the far corner, making the clicking sound and puffing his fur.  His body language is similar to when he was surrounded by the everyone in the warehouse.  Nick was scared of her.

“Oh, shut up,”  Bellwether dug something out her pocket and hit it forcefully.  Nick yelped in pain, his ears immediately slicking back.  He quickly curled back up in a tight ball.  “Better.”  Bellwether added before moving towards the stairs.

Judy waited still the door had clicked closed behind the sheep, before moving.

She ducked out of her hiding spot, and made her way along the shelves.  Using their shadows and height for cover.  She followed along the open space to the far end by the cage Nick was in.  His eyes flick at the sound of feet pattering along, but he made no movement to look up.  

She squeezed her way between two boxes to get to other side.  Swallowing, she took slow steps towards the cage.  Nick was making hurt sounds with each huff of breath.

“Oh, Nick…”  Judy whispered.

The fox whipped his head up to look at her.  The blank look in his eyes from when he tried to hunt her the first time.  He sprang up on to his feet at the sight of her, his snout scrunching together as he bared his teeth.  A savage, hunger growl came out of his throat.

Then he lashed out.

Or at least as much as he could.  His snout was the only part of his head that could fit through the cage’s bars.  He nipped at the air, his jaw closing with the hard sound of teeth knocking against her each other.  Nick switched to trying to claw at her, but she was just out of range.  He let out a nasty snarl as he kept trying to reach her.

Judy stood there frozen while he did so.  Jumping slightly when ever he would ram his body against the bars.  More for his sake than her actual fear.

Nick carried on for a few minutes.

Eventually he stopped.  Wither he got tired or accepted there was no way he was going to reach Judy, she didn’t know.  

He stuck his nose through the bars again, sniffing at the air lightly.  

His ears flicked up for a second, before resting in the manner he usually held them.  His body loosened up.  Judy noticed his tail flicking back and forth rapidly.  A look of familiarity crossed through his eyes. 

Nick made a whining sound that seemed...happy sounding.  

Judy held a paw to him, still out of range of his claws just in case he decided she was food again.  The fox sniffed loudly at her paw, tail moving quicker.  Judy took a step closer, and the fox plopped down on his stomach happily.

“Smart fox.”  Judy found herself smiling.  

Nick whined happily again as if in reply.  

Suddenly one of his ears flicked back, Judy felt her own turn, at the sound of the door clicking open.  Nick turned sharply to the sound.  Judy found herself frozen in place, having the thought to bolt back into the shelves a second too late.

The door was open, the figure at the top of the stairs had already seen her frozen in place.

“Officer Hopps,”  Bellwether said, sounding so pleased with herself.  “I was wondering when you’d show up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where the action starts...sort of...


	6. The Floors Crack and the Walls Start Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating again today, because reasons. I had nothing better to do than proof read and edit, so here we are.
> 
> Also I feel like the beginning of this chapter is awkward, but I didn't feel like I was nailing Bellwether...and was just hurry through it. It's not terrible, but I feel like she should have...talked more...if that makes since.

Bellwether made her way down the metal stairs with measured steps.  The sheep seemed to relish in the moment.  Each step sounding off her proud achievement, growing with each moment Judy stayed frozen in place.

Nick snarled wildly in the sheep’s direction.  Every bit of fur on his body stood on end as he stood on guard in the cage.  Bellwether pressed something in her hooves, cause Nick yelp and spasm slightly in return.

Judy gasped, as the fox laid back down in submission.

“Judy, Judy, Judy,”  Bellwether said with a wide grin once she reached the bottom of the stairs.  “I’m so glad you finally showed up.  Saves me the trouble of having to reach out to you to get you here.  I was really starting to worry you would  _ never _ figure it out.”

The rabbit only managed to swallow down her panic and stare.

“I expected the ZPD’s best officer to find me sooner.   But I guess I expected too much from a bunny.”  Bellwether added with a sickening giggle, making her way towards Judy and the cage.

Judy glared with a groan at the word. She more that wanted to give Bellwether a few words of her mind with that comment.  A surge of confidence suddenly ran down Judy’s spine.

She side-stepped out from behind the cage to face the sheep more head on.  “What did you do to Nick, Bellwether?”  She demanded.

“What I intended to do at the museum, the day the two of you decided to put your noses where they didn’t belong.”  Bellwether stated like it was obvious.  “With a few improvements of course, to insure things definitely go my way.”

“The collar.” Judy spat venomously.  

“Isn’t it nice?”  Bellwether said pridefully.  “Beautiful design.  It supplies a ‘little’ shock to the neck whenever needed.  Original designs had it automatic, but I adjusted this one specially to work when I need to.”  She continued, waving a little remote she had in her grasp.  “Snaps the wearer out of savage little fits.”  Bellwether shot a look to Nick, bared his teeth slightly under her gaze, but made no other movement.  She clicked a button on the remote as if to prove a point, Nick yelped loudly.  “I call it a Tame Collar.  Quite a nifty little thing, right?”

“It’s terrible and inhuman.”  Judy snapped angrily.  “You’re hurting him!”

“As you can tell I’m so deeply concerned for a predator’s feelings.”  Bellwether snapped boredly.  She rolled her eyes and huffed.

“You’ll never get away this.”  Judy snapped, taking half a step forward.  “I won’t let you.”

“Maybe,”  Bellwether sighed like this was all chatter she didn’t need to have.  “Maybe not.  But it won’t matter, I don’t think you’ll be around to see it either way.”

“Wha--”

Bellwether clicked another button the remote.  The sound of a lock clicking sounded hardly a second after.

Judy turned sharply to the cage Nick was in.  With a slight squeak in the hinges, the barred door swung open in front of her.  

The fox raised his head and ears at the sound, before tentatively raising to his feet.   Timidly he took a few steps to the door, like he wasn’t sure what to do at the moment.  Then Nick bolted out of the cage as quickly as possible.  Giving no one the chance to close it on him.  He turned sharply in Bellwether’s direction, letting out a low rumble of a growl from the back of his throat.

Nick pounced towards the sheep.

Bellwether pressed the button with a bored look on her face.  She had more than anticipated Nick to come after her.  She hardly moved out of the way as she pressed the button on the remote for shock of the collar.  

Nick’s attack falls short, and he rolled on the floor.

“The bunny, stupid fox, go after the bunny.” Bellwether ordered as she pointed at Judy as Nick scrambled back onto all fours.  “Or maybe I should call her _ dinner _ .”

Judy’s eyes went wide, and her heart is pounding in her chest.  She stood in place for a few moments as Nick looked at her with the savage blankness.  She could feel her breath quicken, and her muscles tense.

She gave into the instincts in the back of her mind.

_ Danger.  Fox.  Hide! _

Judy bolted for the smallest opening in the shelves she could fit through.  She could hear Nick behind her, as he growled and attempted to follow after her.

Bellwether’s laugh rang through the warehouse shelves, and echoed off the ceilings, as Judy crawled out the other side of the shelf.  She landed with a light thump, hardly having time to catch herself as she wiggled out.  She rolled to her feet, patting the dust off her hoodie and running pants.

A crash of something ceramic sounded to Judy’s right.  She turned to see Nick scramble through a space a short distance from where she was. An ancient vase shattered on the floor beside him.  The fox found his footing quickly, and turned in Judy’s direction.

Judy took a few slow steps back, before bolting off to her left.  Nick’s claws clattered on the concrete behind her.  

She ran down the aisle that lined the space Bellwether had been.  Judy turned sharply in a space between shelves, ducking into another aisle.  There is was a thud of metal behind her, and Judy cringed at the sound, knowing it was Nick just barely making the turn after her.  She barely looked back to see him shake his body briefly before looking around for her.

Judy moved to squeeze herself between a two larger crates with fragile stamped on the side.  She had worked the left side of her body through, when Nick started to hurry after her.  Judy tried to squeeze the rest of her body through, but the male fox was already on her.

Nick bit down and grabbed her by the sleeve of her hoodie.  He tugged at the sleeve a few time, pulling her arm towards her back.  He shook his head sharply a few times, pulling at her sleeve and arm suddenly. 

Judy hissed in pain, pulling back with her arm.  “Let out you, dumb fox.”  She whispered.

Nick growled gave a sharp pull with all his weight.  Judy let out a small cry of pain at that, the end of the crate behind her dug into her shoulder blade.

Instantly, Nick let out of her sleeve.

Judy scrambled to the other side of the shelf in a slight panic.  Taking a moment to catch her breath and calm her heart.  He watched as Nick glanced her through the small opening she squeezed through, almost seeming concerned, before darting off to Judy’s right.  

Carefully, the rabbit officer got to her feet.  She inspected her sleeve closely. Nick had torn a slight hole, but had made no other damage to her.  She was slightly surprised he let go so quickly.  With a calming breath, Judy pulled her gun out of her holster again.

She heard wood clattered against the ground on the other side of the shelf.  Nick no doubt trying to wiggle his way through a space again.  Only it’s dark in the direction of the sound, the light overhead was out.  Judy squinted into the dark, trying to make out any sort of fox shape.

There is another crash.  This time metal, and on her side of the aisle.

Judy held her gun at the ready.  It was pointless, she could see where Nick was exactly coming from.  That and she was very certain she wasn’t going to be able to shoot her partner.  She still held up her gun.

Nick appeared out of nowhere from the sounds.   Pouncing at her the moment she registered he was he was charging her.  Judy heard herself scream as he collided with her.  He nailed her in the chest with two of paws, knocking the breath out of her.  She fell backwards, hitting the floor hard, and pinned by most of Nick’s weight as he stood on her with his two front paws.

The world spins for a second, and Judy closes her eyes, half waiting for the worst.

It never came.

No, instead, she could hear Nick sniffing at her again, only this time he was far closer to her body.  His nose ghosting over the fur of her face.

Then he licked her.

Lightly, and on the cheek. Nothing more than just sticking his tongue against her.  Just above where Gideon had scratched her as a kit.

Slowly, Judy peeked an eye open.  Nick is hovering over her, smelling and occasionally licking her.  Out of the corner of her eye, Judy could see his tail flicking from side to side quickly, like it was wagging.  His ears laid loosely on his head as he inspected her, and his eyes hold the familiarity of the first time he smelled her.  Judy let out a sigh of relief.

“Sly fox,”  She breathed out with a bit of a laugh.  She half wondered if he just chased her because she ran.  She reached up to push Nick out of the way.  “Now get off me so I can breath.”

She pushed against the fox’s neck lightly.  Hoping he would just follow her lead, but Nick stubbornly stood on top of her.  Tail wagging more than contently.  Judy shoved a little harder, and Nick still didn’t budge.  Judy’s paw brushed against the collar around his neck.

The rabbit paused for a moment.

Slowly, she reached up with her other hand.  She slide her hands along the thick leather of the collar.

A low growl suddenly come from Nick’s throat, vibrating through the collar.  Judy froze instantly, holding as still as she could.  She glanced at Nick, to find him slightly baring his teeth in warning.  

"I’m trying to help Nick.”  Judy said calmly, carefully moving one of her paws.  Nick turned his head for a second.  Judy was half positive he was going to bite her arm, which would hurt, but she wasn’t going to blame him for doing so.  “Trust me, okay?  I don’t want to hurt you”

Nick didn’t move.

“Nice...and...easy.”  Judy stated, as she felt along the collar for the clasp.  

Slowly, she worked it open, and pulled it off Nick’s neck.  The fox immediately took interest in expecting it.  His tail waving wildly as he sniffed at it for a moment.  He happily plopped down on Judy, causing the rabbit to grunt in return.  She giggled slightly as he nuzzled into her.

One of his ears flicked forward as he caught a sound.  Judy turned to it herself.

It was the sound of hooves.  No doubt Bellwether coming to inspect to make sure Judy hadn’t found some way to trick her again, and that Nick had actually done what he was suppose to.

Judy turned back to Nick, watching as he tracked the sound.  All interest in the collar lost.  Suddenly, he pushed off her chest and darted off.

“No, wait...Nick.”  Judy hissed as attempted to grab onto him. 

He slipped out of her grasp easily, disappearing around a corner quickly.

Judy rolled onto her stomach with a groan.  She reached for her gun that had been knocked out of her hand when she hit the ground.  Pushing herself up to her feet, she tossed the collar to the side.  

She could hear Nick growl in the distance.  There was a crackle of electricity beside her.  Followed by a scream from Bellwether.

“Cheese and Crackers.” Judy groaned, bolting off after Nick.

She quickly made her way through the aisles of shelves.  She stopped when she came across Bellwether’s little remote on the ground.  Judy bent down to pick it up, quickly examining it, and stuffed it securely in her the pocket of her hoodie.

From there she wasted no time hurrying after Nick.  Judy could hear him chasing around Bellwether on the other side of the aisles.  Bellwether attempting to order Nick to stop, which seemed like a stupid idea given his animalistic state.  The last thing the fox seemed to be doing was listening to the ex-mayor.

Judy rounded the corner into the open space by the stairs, as there was a click of a metal lock.  Turning to the sound, the rabbit found Bellwether lying on her back in the middle of the cage.  She scrambled back out of Nick’s reach, as he swatted at her through the bars of the door.  Bellwether let out a victorious laugh, that was soon short lived as Nick circled the cage in an attempt to reach her.

“Looks like I will be able to see if you get away with this or not.”  Judy said as she found herself giggling at the sight.

Bellwether groaned at her.  “Call off the fox, Hopps!”  She demanded, jumping  out the way as Nick clawed at her from another side.

“No can do.”  Judy added smugly, crossing her arms. 

She was pretty sure her control over Nick was no more than anything Bellwether had.  Nick might not be attacking her, but that didn’t mean he understood or listened to her. Not to say she would call him off if he was.  It was rather enjoyable watching him trying to reach Bellwether.

Bellwether huffed.  “Ovis! Woolsman!”  She yelled angrily.  The door at the top of the stairs creaked open, and the ram from earlier peeked out.  “Fix this you idiots.”

Judy turned sharply to the door.  Aiming her gun skillful at the ram as he surveyed the situation.  “Freeze!  ZPD!  You are und--”  Judy shouted, only to be cut off by Nick bolting up the stairs towards the door.

The ram immediately retreated back behind the door at the sight of the fox charging up the stairs at him.  Nick growled at the door for a good minute, before turning and running back continue his attempts at reaching Bellwether.

Judy let out a sigh as she plopped down on the ground.

* * *

The calvary showed up forty-five minutes later.  They come bursting in through just about every possible entry point.  Loudly announcing their arrival as the quickly combed through the building.  Tactical equipment at the ready, and guns blazing.

Only to find Bellwether in a cage, her associates cowering in an office in fear, and Judy sitting on the floor.  

Nick was laid out beside her, having exhausted himself from running up and down the stairs every time Ovis or Woolsman tried to open the door.  No doubt a few other things taking a toll on his body from his capture, but the running seemed to be the leading factor.  Leaving him with little engery to run off and hide with.  He rolled slightly onto his stomach as the officers poured into the space, cautiously watching them all.  He relaxed some as Judy patted his fur.

Delgato grabbed Nick from behind, grabbing him by the back of his destroyed police uniform.  It was a terribly idea.  The fox flailed with his whole body in Delgato’s hold with a sudden rush of energy.  It caught both the tiger and Judy by surprised.  

Quickly, Delgato grabbed Nick by the fur on the back of his neck, and the fox stop thrashing about.  His body slightly curving on itself, and his front paws hung loosely.  Nick held his mouth open at the tiger, like it was the only way he could appear threatening.  

Delgato just laughed victoriously, muttering “Huh, it works on foxes too,” to himself.

McHorn come over and pricked Nick with a sedative.  Delgato set Nick back on the ground next to Judy as it took took hold of him.  Judy gently pet the fur of his exposed shoulder and the fox drifted off.  In a matter of moments Nick was out, and McHorn scooped the limp fox up, and carried him off to be taken away to the hospital. 

“Hopps!” Chief Bogo called thunderously as he stormed into the space.

Judy quickly scrambled to her feet standing as straight as she could.  As if it would help lessen the lecture she was about to receive.

“Tell me, you did not go after Bellwether on your own, without informing anyone of your possible whereabouts.”  Bogo asked firmly, crossing his arms and glaring down at her.   As if he was will to accept the fact that Bellwether might have found some way to snatch her up too.  Though it was clear he more than doubted that possibility.

“Well...ugh...sir, the thing is…,”  Judy started, finding herself stumbling. “I was going over evidence, and I thought of a new lead.  And it was too late to wait until morning follow up on it.”  She ended with an apologetic smile.

“Do you have any idea, what a stupid idea that was!”  Bogo scowled.  Judy dropped her eyes, trying to make herself appear as small as possible.  

“Yes, sir.”  She admitted.  

“You could have been hurt, or worse  _ killed.” _ Bogo continued.  “You endangered the very nature of this investigation with your insupportadation.  All because of your over zealous attitude.  Which not only lead us to Bellwether and her associates, but ended in their capture.”

“Sir?”  Judy said, noticing the buried complement slightly.

“Good work Hopps.” Bogo briefly clarified as he walked away.

Judy felt a smile pull at her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, and it's fluff.


	7. I'm Not an Easy Target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! It's the end, and it's fluff, and this is done. (Of course I have a few other story ideas, but I have to do other things for a while.)
> 
> In case anyone is interested I got my title and chapter titles from Thousand Foot Krutch Lyrics.

Nick was relatively well behaved in the hospital.

He banged up slightly from savagely throwing his body against things.  A few bruises here and there, but his only real injury is a slight electrical burn to his neck from the collar.  But it’s nothing the doctors are extremely concerned about. They put ointment on it and covered it with a bandage to let it heal on it’s own.

Nick only bit one nurse, a young Lioness who had reached under the bed to pull him out to change his bandages and check his vitals.  It hardly caused any damage, and the nurse hardly blamed him for it.  In a way the both were at fault.  Nick was acting in defence, and the nurse shouldn’t have just reached under without looking.  Still, Judy found herself apologizing for the fox’s stake.  The Lioness assured her, her sister’s cubs had much bigger bites.

Other than that, Nick hardly bothered anyone.  He hid under the bed most of the time, or stayed curled up in the corner anytime someone entered the room.  He really only came out when ever Judy came to visit, which was daily, or food was brought in.

The antidote didn’t take long to start working.  

In a manner of two days, Nick started to become more...domesticated. 

Then he just fell asleep.

Judy stayed glued to his bedside after that.  She occupied herself with paperwork and reports on Bellwether case.  Something she was sure Bogo didn’t mind.

Bogo had made sure Bellwether was securely locked away.  Harrison Ovis had easily flipped on Bellwether, giving the police just about all the evidence the needed to make sure she wouldn’t be getting out any time soon.  Woolsman flipped as well, after some persuasion.  Between the two of them, the ZPD managed to form a sizable list of Bellwether’s associates and contributing supporters.  Leading to number of investigations into them. 

Judy would have loved to be helping out.  

“When Wilde’s back to himself.”  Bogo stated as he always did every time Judy mentioned it.  “And after the two of you take a few days off.”

Judy groaned in return, the last thing she wanted to do was rest.  She wanted to get back to work.  

Bogo chuckled from his chair across the room.  “Rest up, Hopps.”

Rest she did.

* * *

For the first time, in what feel like forever, Judy fell asleep.  

Peacefully and blissfully asleep.

Every little sound floated away from her, and every worry that kept her up before faded away.

And she dreamed about sunshine and wide open fields of daisies and tulips. The smells of blueberries, pears, and wild grass dance through the petals.   A calm sweeping breeze rushing through her fur.  The laughter of siblings somewhere off in the distance.  Nick curled up beside her, lazily watching the clouds float by, or fast a sleep under his sunglasses.

She sighed happily.

* * *

Judy blinked awake to the sight of Nick staring down at a tray of hospital food like it offended him with its very existence.  Though, it took her brain a moment to realize it.

“Nick!”  She exclaimed, pushing herself up from Nick’s bed.  

“Carrots,”  Nick returned easily.  

“You’re awake.”

“Such an observant officer you are, Hopps.  You’ll surely make detective in no time.”  Nick said with a roll of his eyes and a breath of a chuckle.  Judy groaned and punched him in the arm.  “I’ve been awake for like five hours now.”

“What!?”  Judy blinked at him.  Nick hushed her with a laugh.  “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“And risk Bogo having my head, or worse...assigning me to  _ parking  _ duty for three weeks.”  Nick returned quickly, sounding half offended Judy would suggest such a thing.  “Carrots, I do not have a death wish.  Besides, Bogo said it was the most decent sleep you’ve gotten in the last two weeks.”  He stated matter-factly.  “Not to mention you were  _ adorable  _ sleeping there.  I would be a monster to wake you up.”

Judy found herself grumbling to herself at Nick’s words as she rubbed her neck.  Trying to work out the kinks from her odd angle of sleeping.  “The least you could have done was move me.  My neck is killing me.”

Nick hummed in response.

A silence settled on the two of them for a moment.  Judy shifted in her chair.  She watched Nick poke at something mashed on his tray with a spoon.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Nick.”  Judy said breaking the silence.

"I’ve had worse.”  Nick returned with a shrug.  He made getting kidnapped and turned into a savage fox almost sound like an everyday occurrence.  Judy didn’t want to think what the fox had been through for him to say that.  Nick turned to her cooly.  “Chief told me what you did to find where Bellwether was hiding.  Dumb bunny.”

“ _ You _ tore a hole in my favorite hoodie!”  Judy exclaimed as her only defense.

Nick laughed softly at her.  The warm laugh that came from the back of his throat that he alway did towards Judy with genuine affection and sometimes pride.  “I’ll stitch it up for you.”

“You also ruined a few priceless museum artifacts.”

“I was in an drug induced state,”  Nick said levely, like it’s an excuse for being late or he has all his legal permits in order so not breaking the law. “and in no way in my right mind.  That is not completely my fault.  But seriously,”  Nick said with a quick shift to one of his more serious tones.  “Don’t do that again.”  He added, jabbing at Judy’s forehead with each word.

“I won’t,”  Judy said with a small grin, as she climbed up onto his bed, “unless you give me reason too.”

“Sly bunny.”

“Dumb fox,”  she returned as she curled up next to him on the bed.  Answering the silent question she could feel lingering in the air around him.   _ Are you scared of me?  No not at all. _  “Now, eat your food.”

“Carrots, this is just about the sorriest excuse for food I’ve very seen.”  Nick stated defiantly.  “And I have seen some very sorry excuses in my time.”

Judy breathed out a laugh as she leaned back against his pillow.  She found herself falling asleep again listening to Nick rant about hospital food while eating it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!


End file.
